Avec plaisir
by sasunaru-drarry love
Summary: Suite de Aime-moi. Draco est toujours avec Hermione mais sort aussi en secret avec Harry qui va-t-il choisir ? Et s'il recevait la même aide que son petit-ami. DMPH. Yaoi.


Avec plaisir

Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'Harry et moi sommes ensemble et je n'ai toujours pas rompu avec Hermione. Je suis complètement perdu. Que dois-je faire ?

*(C'est simple rompre avec Hermione)  
C'est facile à dire pour toi mais tu n'i... Qui es-tu ?  
(Léa. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Dray)  
Il en est de même pour moi my lady *baise main*  
(Je... *rougis*)  
Mais bon. Comme je te le disais, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai rompre avec Hermione.  
(Dis-lui la vérité)*

 _ **-Dray !**_ M'interpela une voix féminine.  
 _ **-Hermione.**_

Je lui souris et elle vint me baiser la joue.

*(dis-lui Dray que tu ne veux plus d'elle sinon tu risques de faire souffrir Harry)*

Elle a raison Léa mais je...

 _ **-Draco ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
**_  
Je regardai Hermione droit dans les yeux et lui caressa la joue.

 _ **-Rien qui ne puisse t'inquiéter mon cœur.**_

*(Dray non...)  
Laisse-moi faire.  
(Très bien)*

Je passai mon bras gauche autour des épaules de Hermione et lui proposa une balade dans le parc avant l'heure du repas qu'elle accepta. À l'extérieur le ciel était gris et nuageux. Étant en pleine hiver il faisait un froid de canard et la neige tomber abondamment. On pouvait voir certains élèves sur le lac noir qui était gelé en cette période de l'année. Je continuais à regarder autour de moi quand mon regard fut attiré par une masse de cheveux noirs en batailles.

*(Harry !)  
Léa tu m'as l'air drôlement heureuse à sa vue  
(C'est normal. Il est mon chéri)  
Hein ?  
(Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu es toi aussi mon chéri. Dray tu as intérêt de bien t'occuper de lui et de lui faire plein d'enfants)

Des enfants !?  
(Oui comme cela je serai tata *les yeux qui brilles*)  
T'as-t-on déjà dit que tu étais bizarre ?  
(Oui plein de fois)*

Je coupai cour à la discutions pour me reconcentrer sur mon beau brun aux yeux verts qui se dirigeait vers le lac noir en compagnie de Wesel alors que j'étais assis sur un banc avec Hermione à mon bras essayer de se coller à moi pour plus de chaleur.

Harry ne semblait pas m'avoir vu et cela est t'en mieux. Car je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me voit avec la fille qu'il déteste le plus.

 _ **-Dray comme tu le sais cela fait maintenant un bon bout de temps que nous sommes ensemble alors pourquoi ne pas rendre cette relation officiel auprès de ta mère ?  
-Je ne sais pas Hermi. Dans ce genre de situation mère se laisse facilement emporter et veux par la suite a tout prix me marier. Et nous n'en sommes pas encore là.**_

Soudainement Hermione me tira sur le bras pour que je me penche vers elle et que je l'embrasse.

*(je suis désolée Dray)  
Hein ?*

Au moment où nos lèvres allaient se toucher, un cri fit entendre. Je tourna précipitamment la tête en direction du lac pour voir la chose la plus horrible au monde se dérouler sous mes yeux.

La glace qui recouvrait le lac noir avait craqué. Sous la panique tout le monde c'était précipité sur la terre ferme bousculant sur leur passage. Harry se trouvait juste au milieu et il venait de perdre ces lunettes. Ne voyant plus rien il était resté sur la glace qui avait craqué sous son poids.

Quand je le vis tomber je ne réfléchis même pas une seule seconde et me précipita vers le lac pour y plonger et le sauver. Une fois remonté à la surface je le posai sur la terre ferme et le rejoignit rapidement. Un cercle d'élève trop curieux se forma autour de nous alors que je vérifiais s'il allait bien. Ne le voyant pas respirer je commençai à paniquer.

*(Dray je... Je suis désolée mais je n'avais pas le choix il... *en larme*)  
Comment ça pas le choix ? Calme-toi Léa ! *

Je la sentis faire ce que je lui demandai et elle finit par dire.

*(du bouche à bouche)  
Comment ?  
(Il faut que tu lui face du bouche à bouche)*

J'hochai de la tête et c'est sous commandement que je fis à mon amour du bouche à bouche. J'allais recommencer une autre fois quand je l'entendis tousser pour recracher l'eau dans ses poumons.

*(Merci mon dieu)*

Je souris et répliqua pour faire baisser la tension.

*Mais de rien c'est normal  
(*Sourit* amène le à l'infirmière)  
Oui j'y vais de ce pas*

Je porta mon amour en princesse et alors que j'entrais dans le château Hermione m'interpela.

 _ **-Draco tu n'es pas obliger de l'aider.  
-Mais je le veux  
-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire !  
-Cela veut dire que je te plaque.**_

Elle fut choquée et partie en courant. Au même moment Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

 _ **-Dray...  
-Chut... Je suis la maintenant.**_

Harry sourit et murmura avant de s'endormir.

 _ **-merci pour tout Léa…**_

*(mais ce n'est rien mon chou)  
Je te remercie aussi Lélé  
(*gros yeux* que... Lélé ?)  
Ouais.*

Je baisai le front de mon ange et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Fin.


End file.
